la vida de raiz
by sabri10chase
Summary: sakura era diferente a los otros niños y cualquiera podía notarlo incluyendo el poderoso danzou y el ambu raíz por lo que sakura se entrena para ser la elite ninja de su aldea con sai asu lado
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: sakura era diferente a los otros niños y cualquiera podía notarlo incluyendo el poderoso danzou y el ambu raíz por lo que sakura se entrena para ser la elite ninja de su aldea con sai así lado

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y ubicaciones que reconozcan pertenecen a masashi kishimoto yo sólo juego con ello con el único fin de entretener.

Aquí mi primera historia esperó que les guste y por favor leer la nota de autor al final.

Prologo

Era una tarde fresca de verano, una pequeña niña de cabello rosa de no más de cuatro años estaba sentada en la sombra de un gran árbol, Ubicado en un parque de konoha, con un libro en su regazo. Risas infantiles hicieron a la niña levantar la vista de su libro para mirar a un grupo de niños persiguiéndose por todo el parque. Ella ladeó la cabeza confusamente, no podía entender como un acto tan banal traía tanta alegría y felicidad a esos niños, no entendía que era la alegría o la felicidad realmente.

Pensó que si se pasaba el día observando a los otros niños y su comportamiento le ayudaría a entender los sentimientos y lo que estos significan pero luego de una semana de observación continúa todavía no lograba entenderlo de hecho le parecía incluso más confuso que antes y a sakura no le gustaba no entender las cosas.

Tan concentrada estaba en su análisis interno que no se percató del niño pelinegro que venía hacia ella.

" ¿ eres sakura haruno? " preguntó de repente el misterioso niño, la peligrosa levantó la vista para ver a un niño que nunca había visto antes. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos oscuros y su piel era muy pálida , tenía un pantalón negro hasta debajo de la rodilla de color negro y una camisa de manga larga azul oscuro que le quedaba suelta.

"Soy yo, ¿quien pregunta?" dijo la niña con una cara libre de cualquier emoción, el niño le dio una sonrisa falsa, muy parecidas a la suya propia.

"Soy sai y te vengo a dar una propuesta" afirmó el niño sin quitar su falsa sonrisa y sakura lo miró con cierta curiosidad. Sai no podía ser más que uno o dos años mayor que ella pero irradiaba un aura de poder que intrigó a sakura así que accedió escuchar la propuesta de sai.

"Eres especial y danzou-sama te ha observado, es por eso que,al igual que yo, te ha escogido para formar parte de la elite ambu, el ambu raiz". Sakura lo miró extrañada nunca antes había escuchado algo como el ambu raíz pero el niño no parecía mentir ni estar jugando por lo que decidió tomarle encerio.

"Nunca antes he escuchado de ambu raíz, pero no pareces estar mintiendo así que prefeririria que me explicarás más de que se trata tu propuesta para darte una respuesta definitiva" dijo sakura a lo que el niño sonrio falsamente de nuevo y le extendió la mano para levantarla sakura dudó un segundo pero aceptó y se levantó del piso. Ahora de pie sakura notó que sai era una cabeza más alto que ella y que su piel pálida era muy parecida al papel pero no le sentaba mal se veía bien en el.

Caminaron un tiempo sin soltar sus manos hasta llegar aún edificio de apartamentos cerca del monumento hokague donde al llegar a una habitación específica, al entrar se encontraron con un hombre regio de rostro severo que los esperaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, sai lo vio he hizo una reverencia profunda al hombre.

"Sakura haruno mi nombre es danzou shimimura y estas aquí por que consideró que tienes la capacidad de hacer parte del ambu raiz, antes que nada debes entender que esto es secreto y una ves que aceptas no hay vuelta atrás. serás entrenada para ser lo mejor de lo mejor en un ninja. Los ambu raíz viven y mueren en servicio de esta aldea y su bienestar y sólo responden ami. A partir del momento que aceptes tendrás que deshacerte de aquello que te ate años demás, por que en la raíz no se tiene nombre ni pasado ni presente ni futuro sólo existe la misión, somos las raíces del arbol que soporta esta aldea. Esto no es un juego sakura haruno una vez entres no puedes salir" sakura miró con rostro libre de expresión al hombre delante de ella pensó en lo incómoda que se sentía con los demás, en la forma en que actuaba sai y pensó que quizás raíz le daría un objetivo a su vida, proteger su aldea sin ningun tipo de lazo a personas que la detengan o restrinjan. Pensó en los padres que nunca conoció y la dejaron con su tía anciana ahora muerta y tomó una decision ella encontraría el objetivo y el sentido de su vida en raíz y se convertiría en un ninja de elite bajo la supervisión de danzou-sama.

"Si así danzou-sama estoy dispuesta a unirme a los ambu raiz" dijo sakura y vio por un momento un destello de complacencia en los ojos de danzou-sama por sólo un segundo.

"Tomaste la decisión correcta. Sakura a partir de ahora vivirás aquí en compañía de sai con todas sus nesecidades cubiertas y tu entrenamiento iniciará mañana. Sai te ayudará a resolver cualquier inquietud que tengas al igual que cualquier duda. Esperó sakura haruno no haberme equivocada al elegirte" con eso dicho y una última reverencia de parte de sai y sakura danzou-sama salio de el apartamento cerrando la puerta con el y dejando a ambos niños solos.

"Sakura ¿tienes alguna duda?" preguntó sai después de mirarse en silencio sakura negó y dijo que iría por sus cosas a su casa año que sai asintió y le dijo que prepararía comida para ambos. Así ambos niños tomaron diferentes direcciones, uno hacia la cocina y la otra hacia la puerta.

En el camino hacia su antigua casa sakura notó que el sol estaba casi oculto y la noche estaba cayendo. Luego de tomar lo que necesitaba como ropa, sandalias libros y algunos artículos personales sakura salió de la casa con una mochila blanca en la espalda Y bajo el amparo de la noche. Sakura vivía en un barrio civil por lo que nadie notó su partida. Llegó sin contra tiempos a el apartamento en el que ahora viviría con sai miró la puerta.

Por primera vez en todo el día ella se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta.

AN/: bueno esta es mi primera historia soy primerisa así que por favor disculpen cualquier error ortografico.

Ahora algunas aclaraciones aqui sakura tiene cuatro años y sai tiene cinco. Esta historia esta basada en la historia de M-Mello sociopata que esta en inglés y sin terminar yo quise hacer esta historia por que la suya me inspiro me parece que tiene una idea fantástica pero la historia se salta muchas cosas que podrían ser importantes es decir hay muchos estación en blanco. El discurso que danzou-sama le da a sakura se basó en algo que dijo el mismo personaje a naruto en el capítulo once de la historia team sadist de jokergirl2001 que esta en inglés también.

Sin más que decir esperó que les haya gustado y comenten que les parece acepto cualquier opinión.


	2. Chapter 2 un encuentro

Disclaimer: no poseo nada, masashi kishimoto es el dueño absoluto.

Capítulo 1

Sakura abrió los ojos perezosamente y se removió en la cama hasta llegar al borde de está, dando pasos perezosos se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en su habitación, se quitó la ropa en el camino y lo dejó en el cesto a un lado, entro ala ducha y poco a poco se relajó al sentir el agua tibia sobre su piel así como también sintió su condición matutina dispersarse para dejarla completamente despierta.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que sakura había decidido hacer parte de raíz, había iniciado su entrenamiento casi que de inmediato y aunque al principio le fue difícil adaptarse a entrenar desde las cinco y media de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche pero el que sakura tuviera una memoria fotográfica así como un control de chakra perfecto le permitió avanzar rápidamente las cosas básicas y ahora estaba al nivel de un genin recién graduado lo cual considerando su edad era algo muy bueno. Pero aún así estaba bastante lejos de alcanzar a sai y el mejoraba cada día. Ahora los pensamientos de sakura pasaron a su compañero de apartamento y entrenamiento. Sakura admiraba la habilidad de sai como ninja, y con el paso del tiempo habían formado una rutina y desarrollado un buen trabajo en equipo. Aunque al principio fue incómodo, porque, al parecer sai tampoco sabía cómo actuar alrededor de otras personas, por lo que las primeras semanas sólo hubo silencio exceptuando las cortesías básicas. Todo cambio a la cuarta semana de vivir juntos cuando sakura descubrió el talento de sai para el dibujo de casualidad. Así sakura descubrió otra faceta de sai para admirar aparte de la ninja y desde entonces su relación con sai fue avanzando poco a poco y ahora se puede decir que ambos son cómodos con la compañía del otro. Sakura descubrió que le gustaba ver a sai dibujar, pero sobre todo le gustaba que sai la dibujara a ella más aún cuando dibujaba una versión de sakura adulta pues eso la motiva a llegar a ser tan impresionante como aquel dibujo.

Sakura salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla gris simple y fue al armario allí tomó unos pantalones hasta la rodilla ajustados así piel negros y una camisa gris que le daba libertad de movimiento. Sakura luego salió de su habitación hacia la cocina del apartamento, ese día lo tenía libre al igual que sai por lo que residió cocinar el desayuno para los dos de ellos. Colocándose un delantal blanco comenzó a batir huevos y cortar las verduras, puso los huevos en un sartén y luego agregó la verduras para luego dejarlo cocinar en la estufa, así le gustaban a sai.

Sintió el chakra de sai moverse hacia la sala. Lo recibió con un buenos días, como todos los días, y el moreno se lo correspondió. Cuando dio la vuelta para llevar los dos platos de comida notó que sai ya había preparado la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina a buscar el té, ambos siempre estaban sincronizados. Al volver sai la mesa ya estaba servida y sakura se levantó ta ayudar a sai con la tetera. Fue cuando lo notaron, sai y sakura llevaba unos pantalones negros casi idénticos con camisas grises iguales, parpadearon tontamente entre ambos con un poco de curiosidad, sakura fue quien rompió el silencio.

"Tenemos que comprar provisiones para el mes, el refrigerador está casi vacío" dijo sakura, sai asintió a lo dicho y fue a buscar su block de dibujo y un lápiz.

"Vamos a necesitar nuevas shurikens y kunais, los nuestros se están gastando, pergaminos, tinta, senbons, y pulidor para armas" de dijo sai mientras anotaba todo en una lista.

"Necesitaremos también algunos productos de aseo. Y yo requiero un par de sandalias nuevas…. Y creo que es todo" dijo sakura contemplativamente mientras sai escribía en el block eso último.

"probablemente nos tome un par de horas hacer todo, quizás un poco más" dijo sai mientras arrancaba la hoja del block y la doblaba para ponerla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ambos niños desayunaron tranquilamente después de eso. Luego, recogieron los platos y limpiaron todo, al estar todo listo ambos se dirigieron a la salida del apartamento. Sakura escribió una carta con la armas y pergaminos que necesitaban y lo envió a danzou-sama. Debido a que no se se supone que sai o sakura debían poseer armas danzou-sama se encarga de suministrarles cuando eran necesarias.

Sai y sakura caminaban juntos, dirigiéndose en silencio a la tienda de alimentos que estaba ubicada a unas cuatro cuadras de su edificio. Sakura no podía entender por qué algunos adultos, la mayoría mujeres, los miraban con una sonrisa, era extraño para ella.

Al llegar a la tienda sai y sakura se separaron y empezaron a buscar lo que pensaban comprar. Sai estabas en la sección de los lácteos cuando noto que lo seguían.

* * *

Itachi estaba teniendo un dia normal, él estaba con shisui haciendo algunos mandados cuando lo noto. Estaban en una tienda de alimentos buscando algunas provisiones cuando un destello rosa paso por el rabillo del ojo. Al principio lo ignoro pero cuando sintió dos explosiones de chakra, pequeñas pero poderosas, shisui y el se giraron al notar que provenían de dos pequeños niños, un niño y una niña y que no podían ser mayores que el propio hermano de itachi sasuke, estaban vestidos igual pero la niña era pelirosa y el niño pelinegro. Ambos se separan en direcciones distintas, shisui asintió a él y ambos siguieron a los niños ocultando su chakra ,escondidos entre las sombras.

Itachi no era estúpido, de hecho era conocido como el prodigio uchiha, supo de inmediato que había algo extraño en el niño que seguía y por consiguiente también en la niña. Aparte de su apariencia un poco extraña, el niño no hacía ruido al caminar, y eso era algo que solo los ninjas podían hacer, además de que un niño de esa edad no debería ser capaz de manipular su chakra, sumandole la forma de comportarse, como si estuviera relajado pero siempre alerta, al moverse no dejaba ninguna abertura donde atacar, y tenía esa falsa sonrisa inquietante, francamente ¡ningún niño de esa edad deberia sonreir tan falsamente!.

El niño estaba en la seccion de lacteos cuando se paró en seco.

"¿porque me esta siguiendo?" itachi estaba asombrado muy pocas podían detectarlo es demasiado extraño pensó.

"¿ quién eres niño?" preguntó directamente. El niño se giró y solo el entrenamiento avanzado de itachi lo detuvo de soltar un jadeo. ¡Los ojos del niño eran un pozo vacío! donde no había ninguna emoción, viéndolo así, con su tez pálida, esos ojos vacíos, y la falsa sonrisa, bien podría ser un muñeco sin vida.

"es de mala educación pedir un nombre sin antes dar a conocer el propio" dijo con voz carente de emoción. Eso casi hizo estremecer a itachi, fue en ese momento que la niña llegó y detrás de ella shisui con una expresión seria muy inusual en el.

"ya tengo casi todo, incluyendo tu parte solo falta la leche" hablo la niña a su compañero ignorando olímpicamente a shisui e itachi. Fue solo por un segundo pero itachi vio en los vacíos ojos de ambos reconocimiento y alivio, pero solo duró un momento.

El niño se dirigió a la nevera con lácteos y tomó cuatro cartones de leche en sus manos y los puso en la canasta con productos que traía la niña. Ambos se dirigieron a la caja para pagar su compra con shisui e itachi caminando tras ellos. El hombre de la caja al parecer los reconoció porque les dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa a lo que ambos respondieron con sonrisas falsas idénticas. Rápidamente pagaron todo y salieron afuera, cuando shisui e itachi salieron de la tienda los niños habían desaparecido y ambos lo notaron, la sensación de salir de un genjutsu.

Debió haber sido imposible, un genjutsu no podría engañar el sharingan, pero eso solo confirmó la teoría de itachi, esos niños no eran normales.

An/: hola, bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. Me tomo algo de tiempo canalizar a itachi pero creo que lo hice bien.

Ahora este es un capitulo necesario para el futuro de la historia aun así siento que me falto algo.

Cuentenme ustedes que creen y lo que consideren que debo mejorar.

SCMERAG: gracias por ser mi primer review, ¡no sabes como me emocione cuando lei tu comentario! me alegro tanto que te gustara.

No estoy segura de cuándo actualizar no tengo un espacio establecido y el colegio no ayuda pero tratare de hacer al menos tres capitulos por mes cuatro o cinco con suerte todo depende de mis profesores.

Gracias a todos los que vieron la historia y la compartieron así como los visitantes.

Comenten, sus comentarios y criticas son apreciados por me.


	3. Chapter 3 una tarea

Disclaimer: no poseo nada. Kishimoto es el dueño absoluto de naruto y sus personajes.

Capítulo dos.

Luego de discutirlo un rato, sakura y sai decidieron mantener el encuentro que tuvieron en la tienda como un secreto. Pero desde entonces ambos decidieron que no llamarían la atención de nadie más por ahora. Ambos eran conscientes que el prodigio uchiha trataría de investigar sobre ellos por eso mantuvieron un perfil bajo en cuanto a los ojos de los demás, pero no por eso descuidaron su entrenamiento o sus deberes.

Y así, durante un tiempo, todo transcurrió con normalidad y cierta rutina en la vida de ambos niños, eso hasta que danzou-sama llegó con una noticia que los sacó a ambos de su zona de confort.

Se hallaban los tres sentados en la mesa del comedor tomando te verde cuando danzou-sama hablo.

— a partir de ahora va haber serios cambios en vuestra situación — dijo en hombre con voz grave — sakura tu provienes de una familia civil, por lo que sería extraño si te convirtieras en ninja sin haber pasado por la academia y recibir un entrenamiento común. Por estos motivos serás inscrita en la academia ninja mientras sai entrena aquí en raíz. Seguirán con su entrenamiento como lo han estado haciendo. pero en la academia, sakura, mantendrás un perfil bajo, eres una civil nacida por lo que no se supone que tengas las habilidades que posees, destaca en cosas teóricas pero no en los grandes ejercicios, se una estudiante promedio.— sakura y sai estuvieron escuchando atentamente y no podían decidir cómo sentirse respecto a las noticias dadas. Pero sabían que no podían cuestionar nada, eran órdenes y debían cumplirse tal cual indican.

Si sakura decía que esta nueva situación no le molestaba estaría mintiendo, ciertamente se había acostumbrado a sólo tener a sai con ella, incluso se podría decir que ambos habían desarrollado ese "vínculo" llamado amistad. Por lo que ir a la academia con otros niños y sin sai hay le provocaba un poco de ansiedad que no sabía cómo manejar. Sai estaba de una forma casi igual, él era consciente de que su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento incluía un compañero, con el cual lucharía a muerte en un futuro, aún así se sentía extrañamente aliviado que dicho compañero no fuera sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura caminaba lentamente por el camino principal de la aldea, vestida con unos pantalones negros hasta la rodilla sandalias ninjas estándar negras y una blusa de mangas largas con aberturas en los brazos de azul oscuro, su cabello largo y rosado estaba recogido en un trenza desordenada en su hombro y atado por una cinta gris que sai le había dado estaba su flequillo.

Se dirigía a su primer día en la academia ninja, cargado con una pequeñas mochila donde estaban su útiles básicos y su almuerzo. Sakura repetía en su mente las advertencias de danzou-sama, no llamar la atención sobre sí misma, no causar problemas y no hablar nunca sobre raíz, las repetía como un mantra en su cabeza mientras llegaba cada vez más cerca al edificio de la academia.

Al entrar en su salón halló a pocos niños allí por lo que buscó un asiento junto a la ventana y se mantuvo en silencio, en su mente repasando los nombres y características de las distintas aldeas escondidas. Sólo salió de su mente cuando el profesor empezó a hablar y darles el discurso de bienvenida. El resto del día paso rapido en el punto de vista de sakura, que al llegar la hora del almuerzo buscó un lugar tranquilo, lo más lejos posible del grupo de niñas que gritaba y perseguía a un niño de pelo negro de su clase, que también tenía el símbolo del clan uchiha en la espalda de su camisa.

—hola — hablo una voz a su derecha, sakura volteo la cabeza. —me llamó ino yamanaka y tu¿como te llamas?— era una niña rubia bonita con el pelo corto y una sonrisa brillante.

—sakura haruno, yamanaka-san— contestó sakura con tranquilidad recordando que la niña frente a ella era una de las que hace poco gritaban detrás de el niño uchiha de su clase. — ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?— preguntó sakura después de unos momentos de silencio. La niña la miró como evaluándola y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces sin entender y volvió a su almuerzo.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, sakura no habló con ninguno de sus compañeros ni llamó la atención de nadie, sólo era una niña más de la academia. Y en todo el día sakura no notó los dos pares de ojos que la observaban de lejos, un par negro ónix y otro par azul como el cielo en un día despejado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino estaba contenta después del primer día, había hablado con sasuke-kun y le había dicho que al día siguiente le daría un almuerzo preparado por ella misma, y también notó que la niña nueva sakura no era una rival por el amor de sasuke-kun. Ino sabía porque ella era la hija de su padre y él le había enseñado a leer a las personas. Ino nunca había visto a sakura antes pero sabía que la había visto con sasuke-kun, por eso se le acercó para detectar si era una posible rival y se alegró de que la niña no mostró ningún signo de hostilidad hacia ella por parte de la chica y nunca le dio más de una mirada a sasuke-kun, si, todo indicaba que no era su rival pero no estaba de más mantener un ojo en ella.

Pero ahora debía encontrar a su madre para que le ayudará a preparar un almuerzo a sasuke-kun que haría que se enamorará de ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai había tenido un día aburrido. Después de su entrenamiento se dirigió a su apartamento y estaba tratando de pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba a que sakura volviera de la academia ninja; Dibujo, cocino, limpio, leyó y estuvo a punto de empezar a hablar consigo mismo. Por puerto alas cuatro sakura volvió a casa, y luego de que ella se duchara y cambiaran se empezaron a contar cosas sobre su día.

—hay muchos niños de clanes en mi clase, de hecho la mayoría de los clanes importantes tienen a sus hijos en mi clase. La seguridad de la academia es bastante débil y las cosas en el plan de estudio son demasiado básicas y simples, aún así tratare de mostrarme muy buena en varias cosas, no quiero llamar la atención. — dijo sakura a sai mientras cocinaba la cena para ambos, sai que estaba dibujando un mapa de las cinco naciones la escuchaba en silencio.

—aún no conozco a mi nuevo compañero. Fui informado que lo conocería en uno o dos días, danzou-sama envió a alguien con tu nuevo régimen de entrenamiento y mi jutsu de tinta ya puedo crear leones de tinta.— informó sai sin despegar los ojos de su dibujo.

Sakura desde la cocina Hizo un ruido de aceptación y empezó a cortar algunos tomates en rodajas.

Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar que a partir de ahora ya no tendría muchos momentos como el de ahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos como estan?

Bueno que decir aparte de que aquí está el nuevo capítulo? Bueno yo he estado ocupada pero al fin he podido escribir este capítulo y he estado de hacerlo bien.

Ahora quiero saber si ustedes desean que ocurra la masacre uchiha, por que tengo dos caminos a seguir uno con masacre y uno sin masacre.

Trataré de actualizar pronto pero por ahora he estado bastante enferma así que ustedes entenderán.

Diamante no mai: te agradezco tus consejos, la verdad trató de que me quede lo mejor posible pero realizó esta historia desde mi tablet en google documents no en un computador por lo que siempre hay algún error pero trato de que sea mínimo. O través gracias por tus concejos y por tu opinión.

Lunakari: me alegra que te guste mucho gracias por tu opinión.


End file.
